


Reaching a Compromise

by starked



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starked/pseuds/starked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt given to me - Anora and the Warden reaching a compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching a Compromise

“You _betrayed_ me!” Aliah said, seething quietly by the fire in Arl Eamon’s estate. Her eyes were locked on the flames, dancing in the reflection of her shallow green eyes. She couldn't bear to look at Anora. Not after what she had done. 

The queen, however, was used to this. She’d dealt with Eamon, with Cailan, with people who consistently misread her, for more years than she could care to count. Bitch. Ball-buster. All names for a woman who had the nerve not to back down. Still, the warden was… different. Anora’s stomach churned with disappointment and something that resembled anger, but she kept her cool. Besides, with so much riding on tonight, she couldn't afford a stand-off.

“Think, Aliah. Think.”

Aliah’s face darted from the fire, daring to catch Anora’s glance for only a second.

“You knew I was in danger. You knew that. Do you know what would have happened to me if you’d have revealed everything to Cauthrien? You weren't the only one in a cell. I spoke to Eamon to get you out as soon as I possibly could!”

“I was _locked up_!” she said, but almost weakly this time. She knew she was wrong, but being locked in a cell, cold, afraid, not sure if she would ever get out… It was almost cathartic to say the words.

Anora sensed this. She moved closer to Aliah and sat down beside her, staring into the flames alongside her. The two said nothing for minutes. It was almost like everything that needed to be said, had been. Finally, it was Anora who broke the silence.

“We need to discuss the throne, anyway. It’s the landsmeet tomorrow.”

“What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking… You’re incredibly capable.” Anora shifted slightly, but refused to let any nervousness appear on her face. “Perhaps an… alliance?”

Aliah remained quiet. She thought she knew where this was going, although she couldn’t let herself believe it.

“Marriage.” Anora said, laying her cards out on the table.

“Two women can’t marry! It’s… it’s unlawful!” exclaimed Aliah, shock and a suppressed desire crawling through her.

“And who makes the laws?” Anora’s speech was barely a whisper, now. “Think, Aliah. Think.”

Aliah moved her gaze determinedly from the flames, and saw Anora was watching her. The two women were close now. There were butterflies in her stomach, she felt like she was a teenager again, carving hearts into trees.

“I think… I think…” her hands were trembling as she reached up to touch Anora’s spun-gold hair. “I think that sounds like a compromise I could live with.”

Her lips found Anora’s, and the warmth seemed to spread through her body. If there was any comfort in a blight, it was this.


End file.
